Klaine by the Dozen
by sydney-not-australia
Summary: Based on this anon prompt on Tumblr: "Kurt and Blaine have 12 kids and we go through their crazy family."


**Based on an anon prompt on Tumblr, also published on Tumblr. Tumblr URL is the same as my pen name. **

****I do not own 'Glee' or any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with FOX network in any way. This is purely fan written and no profit is or will be made from it.**

Kurt crept into the house very quietly. It was 1:07 AM, so the kids were (hopefully) all asleep. He didn't usually work this late, but they had found out that a competing fashion line had stolen some of their designs. It brought a level of reality to the term "fashion emergency". He went into the living room, intending to go down to the basement to check on his older kids, whose rooms were in the basement. He found all 12 of his kids and his husband fast asleep in various places throughout the living room, the TV playing the start screen of the "Elf" DVD. Kurt took a moment to look at all his kids. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it was real. When he and Blaine had first decided to start a family, they thought they would have around 2 or 3 kids. Since they were adopting, both from birth and through foster care, they thought that was the most they would ever get. They were proved wrong by the 12 kids they now had. Evelyn Elizabeth was their oldest. She had been adopted at birth and named after Blaine's grandmother and Kurt's mother. When she was 2 they had adopted a baby boy. Henry Paul had been named for Kurt's grandfather and Paul McCartney, who sang the song Kurt had been singing when Blaine realized his feelings for him. Henry was only 6 months old when they got the call that someone had picked them to give her baby up to. They were hesitant, and considered turning it down, since Henry was still so young. But after thinking about it they decided to accept the offer. Less than 2 weeks later they went with the birth mother to her 3 week ultrasound and found out they were expecting triplets. Katherine Brenda had been named for 2 celebrities Kurt and Blaine admired, Kate Middleton and Katy Perry, and Blaine's aunt who had passed away when he was 14. Audrey Lauren was after Audrey Hepburn and Ralph Lauren. Sophia Grace was named for Grace Kelly, and her first name was one Kurt had always loved.

When the triplets were 2 they adopted another baby boy, Marc Jacob, who was named for one of Kurt's many fashion idols. It had taken a little begging and puppy dog eyes to get Blaine to agree, but he caved eventually. He really did like the name Marc.

Daniel Evan and Trevor Ethan were the first they had adopted from foster care. They were biological brothers, and had come to live with the Hummel-Anderson family when they were 3 and 2, respectively, after more than a year in foster care.

Two years after Daniel and Trevor, they fostered another set of siblings, 2 year-old twins named Francis Peter and Gabriella Paige. They had been physically abused by their birth parents and when they first came to live with Kurt and Blaine they were scared of anyone who came to close or spoke too harshly, flinched when someone touched them, and refused to be separated. After 4 years, they were now happy and healthy, thanks to therapy, 2 loving fathers and 8 caring older brothers and sisters. When the twins were 4 when their next foster child came, a 6 month-old boy named Isaac Charles, who had been put in foster care after his mother had been caught selling illegal drugs.

Their youngest was only 2 months old, and had lived with them for nearly that long. Ava Jade's birth parents had died in a car accident when she was only a week old. After it became clear that she had no living relatives, she was put in the foster care system, Kurt and Blaine being her first and last foster parents. They had finalized the adoption the day before, and made the decision to take their names off of the foster parents list. They both agreed 12 kids was plenty.

Kurt pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before he tiptoed over to Blaine and kissed his forehead. "Blaine." He whispered softly, trying to wake his husband but not the kids. "Blaine, sweetie, wake up." He gently lifted Ava out of Blaine's arms, praying she wouldn't wake up. She didn't, but Blaine did. "Huh? Wha….?" "Shhh." Kurt whispered. "You had movie night without me?" He tried to act mad, but it was hard given Blaine and the kids looked so damn cute sleeping. "Oh. Yeah. Isaac and the twins wanted to watch Elf." Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you get your designs back?" "Well after our lawyers got involved and threatened a lawsuit things cleared up." Blaine stood up and looked around. "Should we wake them?" "Let's carry the little one's up to bed then wake up Evie, Henry, Marc and the triplets." "'Kay." Blaine lifted Isaac up off the couch and they went upstairs and lay him and Ava down. Next Kurt carried Frankie and Blaine carried Ella, then Blaine carried Danny and Kurt carried Trevor. They woke the older kids up one at a time, since waking them all at once would involve being noisy, and that would wake the younger ones. "Marc….sweetie wake up." Kurt murmured, gently shaking his son. "Mmmmppph…..Dad? What time is it?" "About 1:15, you all fell asleep watching the movie. Go on to bed." "M'Kay." Blaine was having a bit of trouble waking Katie. "Katie…..wake up…time to wake up honey…Katie…" He shook her gently, trying to rouse her from sleep. When she finally woke up it was with a soft scream as she sat up straight. Blaine quickly hugged her. "Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay, it was just a dream." Katie had nightmares frequently. Her scream woke Sophia, Audrey, Henry and Evelyn, who looked at her with concern. "You okay Kat?" Audrey asked. Katie nodded, but she still looked scared. Audrey and Sophia took her hands and squeezed. The triplets had a very close bond, closer than any of their siblings. Kurt suspected it was due to not only the fact that they were triplets but also the fact that they were identical, meaning that at one point they had all been the same person. Frankie and Ella had a similar bond, but not as strong as the triplets. Sometimes Kurt and Blaine swore Katie, Audrey and Sophia could read each other's minds. Audrey and Sophia seemed to just _know_ how bad Katie's nightmare was and how to soothe her. Right then the way to do that was to simply hold her hands. Katie took a few deep breaths and she looked calmer. "What time is it?" She asked. "Almost 1:30. You okay to go to bed?" Katie nodded and Kurt and Blaine walked the kids downstairs. They had eventually needed to add bedrooms in the basement, as there were only 3 upstairs. Evelyn and the triplets shared one large room that took up around half of the basement, while Henry and Marc shared a room that was smaller, but still plenty big enough for both of them. The kids all went into their respective rooms and went to bed. The thought crossed Kurt's mind that there was a good chance none of the kids had brushed their teeth, but he let it go. It was one night. He and Blaine kissed them goodnight and went upstairs to their room. Kurt changed into pajamas and they snuggled up in bed. "How were the kids? Did things get crazy?" "A bit. Danny, Trevor, Frankie, Ella and Isaac painted and managed to get paint all over them, the table, and me. Thank God for washable paint." Blaine buried his face against Kurt's shoulder, breathing in the unique smell that just smelled like _Kurt. _"Was work bad before you got things resolved?" "Absolute hell." Kurt rubbed his nose into Blaine's curls. He had stopped wearing gel so much once Kurt got him some special shampoo and conditioner that relaxed the curls a bit and made his hair less of an afro. "I just want to sleep." "Sounds perfect." Blaine lifted his head and kissed Kurt gently. "I love you." "I love you too."

**Okay, so to clear up any potential confusion, here is a list of Klaine's kids, their ages, and their nicknames.**

**Evelyn Elizabeth-16**

**Henry Paul-14**

**Sophia Grace, Katherine Brenda (Katie), and Audrey Lauren-13**

**Marc Jacob-11**

**Daniel Evan (Danny)-9**

**Trevor Ethan-8**

**Francis Peter (Frankie) and Gabriella Paige (Ella)-6**

**Isaac Charles-2**

**Ava Jade-2 months**

**So I have a lot of half written future Klaine fics where they're married and have kids but I only write them with 4, Evelyn, Henry, Frankie and Ella. But now I'm kinda getting attached to the 8 I added in this story.**

**I might write some more stuff in this verse but no promises.**


End file.
